Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. Such devices have displays and sophisticated operating systems providing Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) that impart various static and moving images to the user.
Form factors of some handheld devices make it difficult to determine a “top” or “bottom” of the device. For example, when a handheld device is quickly removed from a user's pocket and placed on a table, it may be difficult to identify a “top” from a “bottom” of the device. Also when a user retrieves the device from his person (e.g. from a pocket), it may be oriented upside down. If the user tries to initiate a call with the device upside down, the speaker and microphones are not located in the proper locations for the orientation. Some form factors may have multiple displays, making it difficult to determine a “front” and “back” of the device.